One Week
by Winter in Wonderland
Summary: Take a peek into the best and worst week of Rose Tyler's life aboard the TARDIS! As she realizes what the Doctor means to her, one week changes everything. 10th Doctor/Rose fluff!
1. Day One

**Hey guys! This will be my first story with multiple chapters! I will be writing seven chapters in this, as each chapter is one day. Tell me what you think! Also, in the comments tell me if there is a kind a story you want me to write and add to my Winter's Wonders One-Shot series as it has become a readers series, meaning that you will tell me what kind of Doctor/Rose one-shot you want me to write! That series belongs to you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who or any of its characters**

* * *

><p><strong>(Time: 8:00 AM, Location: TARDIS)<strong>

Day One.

"Good morning Miss Tyler!" Shouted a lovely voice, dragging a sleepy Rose from her beautiful dream. Groaning, Rose pushed the covers from her body and sat up in bed. Ever so slowly she opened her eyes.

Sitting at the end of her bed was a very much awake Doctor, with bright brown eyes and tiny freckles dotting his face. Along with that he was smiling like a child at Christmas. Oh that smile. Rose loved that smile. She could never be mad at him when he was wearing that smile.

"Hello." Rose mumbled sleepily.

"Listen, I'm sorry to wake you, but the old girl just landed and I couldn't wait until you woke up! So….I meet you in the control room in fifteen minutes!" With that the over excited Time Lord dashed out the door without even telling the tired human where they were going. Sighing in defeat Rose climbed out of bed and stumbled to get dressed.

**(Time 8:15 AA, Location: TARDIS, ****Idalia****)**

Fifteen Minutes later, a now more awake Rose Tyler strolled into the control room with a light pink button up shirt, worn out denim jeans and white trainers.

"Good you're here! I have a brilliant surprise for you!" With that The Doctor pointed towards the door with a bright grin. Matching his smirk Rose ran out the door and was hit with the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

Around her was light green grass that was lush and fresh. All around there was cherry trees. Well they looked like cherry trees to her, with the light pink leaves that were swaying in the warm wind and the tan tree trunks that were thick and tall. The trees formed a large circle around the small time ship and it's companions, telling Rose that they must be in a clearing in a forest somewhere. Smiling Rose looked up and noted that the perfect blue sky was cloudless as the sun sat out of her view. Running out of the TARDIS all the way Rose spun in a circle like a child and fell to the ground laughing at how much the soft grass reminded her of New Earth. Soon she felt The Doctor lie down next to her and stare up at the sky. After a few minutes of peaceful silence he spoke.

"This planet is called Idalia. It means behold the sun. It's called that because this planet is sunny all year round. Well….most of the time. See that's how the planet ended, a sudden snowstorm caused by a space shuttle….." He never got to finish as Rose plugged her ears and said.

"Oh please spare me!" She laughed. "I can't stand it when you blabber on like that!"

"But, Rooooose….." He whined. "It was going to get really good…."

"Please save it. Just tell me what you brought me here for." At those words his eyes lit up.

"Ohhh yes. I thought that you could use a picnic! You know the silly thing you humans do when you eat outside?"

"Yes Doctor, I know what a picnic is." Rose interrupted. "So no trouble?"

"Yep."

"Just a relaxing picnic?"

"Absolutely!" Reaching into his bigger on the inside pockets he pulled out a small picnic basket.

**(Time: 9:00 PM, Location: Running back to the TARDIS.)**

The pouring rain clouded Rose's vision as she tried to make out the blue box in her haze. Finally seeing it she yelled. "I found her!" at the top of her lungs in hope of calling the Doctor over. In reply all she got was a yell that sounded much like, "Thank Rassilon." Whoever that was.

Stumbling to the TARDIS Rose whipped out her key and fell inside. The Doctor was already in, holding onto the railing and gasping for air.

"You promised the planet was peaceful!" Rose accused. "That we would be fine!"

"I'm sorry! The Doctor shouted back. " I didn't know that it was illegal to wear pink!"

"Uggh! I'm going to bed!" Rose stomped out of the control room, changed, slipped under the covers and slipped into a light sleep. As bad as the Doctor felt and as much as he wished to apologize, he thought it was best to save it until morning.


	2. Day Two

**(Time 5:17 AM, Location TARDIS, Time Vortex)**

"Doctor! Help please!" Rose screamed, but her request was not heard as he was running ahead of her. Rose knew she was dreaming, because she could she herself. It was surreal, as if everything was a fairy tale. Currently Dream Rose was running from a giant beast that was swinging it's arms in hope of reaching the girl. It had dark horns like a ram with one broken off and sharp teeth. Along with that it was a humanoid shape and it's skin was a sick crimson color.

_The Valiant Child who will die in battle soon._ It whispered.

Where had she heard that? It was so familiar but, so foreign. Who told her this? Suddenly it hit her like a brick wall. The Bad Wolf. The Song. They had told her. I saw the future. Rose gasped. Was this going to happen? When? How? Why! The Bad Wolf was her-

Suddenly Rose woke up shaking and sweating. She had no recognition of what she had been dreaming of, all she knew was that it was enough to wake her up and make her a sweaty mess. The poison rain from yesterday probably didn't must have been a side effect The Doctor hadn't told her about. Rubbing her eyes Rose glanced at her clock 5:17, way too early to be up. Realizing that she wouldn't be able to sleep, Rose got up and stumbled to the TARDIS kitchen.

While walking along the hall,Rose felt sick her head pounded like a drum and she felt like her dinner was going to come out, along with that she tried to remember what she had dreamed of, but it stayed firmly in the back of her mind, as if it was a forbidden item. Something that can only be obtained once she was ready. Perhaps the time ship was hiding it from her. Maybe it was some sort of horror that will happen in time. She shivered at the thought of that, and because she had a sudden cold flash.

Suddenly she found herself in the console room. Wasn't she just on her way to the kitchen? Thinking that she had made a wrong turn while lost in her thoughts, Rose turned around and walked into the hall. Still puzzled and now dizzy, Rose wondered when she had taken a wrong turn. In her confusion she hadn't noticed that she had wandered back into the console room. she also didn't notice the amused Time Lord sitting on the jump seat, smiling gently at her confusion. After a few seconds she noted that she was standing on the control room grating. Blinking quickly and even more confused than before.

"Is the old girl being mean to you?" The Doctor asked, informing Rose of his presence.

"I don't know. I was just…." Rose trailed off because she thought she was going to fall over and because she remembered she was cross with him. "Never mind." She huffed.

"Oh no, you were just the person I wanted to see." He strolled over to her and took her face in his hands. Rose looked at the ground. "Hey, it was wrong of me to shout at you. And I'm sorry I forgot some of the planets laws.I'm sorry-" Rose placed her well manicured finger on his lips. Unknowingly causing him to inwardly moan. By this time Rose had forgiven him. What they had fought about was just plain stupid.

"Doctor we both to blame. I forgive you. We were both being stupid. Forgive me?" How could he not forgive her! He thought. She was Rose Tyler! The only pink and yellow human! The only one he- The Doctor cut himself off from these thoughts. How could someone so lovely love him?

"Of course I forgive you!" He said. Rose smiled, and hugged her Time Lord. She liked to think he was hers. And she was his. The Doctor scent encased Rose as did his arm. She sighed. This is what is was like to live. Right here in The Doctor's arms is where she belonged. A place nice and steady, where she wouldn't fall over by sudden of bliss like this is when she wanted to say 'I love you.' But instead she said

"Tea?" She suggested, hopping tea would cure the black spots that where slowly appearing in her vision. He laughed at that.

"Yeah, i could really go for some tea. That reminds me! Why are you up so early?"

"Bad dream. It's okay now." She lied. The Doctor looked concerned but, if she said she was okay.

"Come on then, let's hope the old girl let's us go to the kitchen." Rose blushed at the mention of her earlier embarrassment, and because her head felt like it was on fire.

"Are you okay Rose? Really." The Doctor said once they got to the kitchen and her got a good look at her. "You've gone pale." He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her glossed over eyes. Suddenly Rose's vision went black and all cries of The Doctor faded into white noise.

She was dreaming again, The world around her was nothing but whiteness. Suddenly she saw The Doctor screaming for her, she wondered why until she saw dream Rose was holding on to something and being pulled into a void along with cybermen and daleks.

Was this going to happen?! When! NO she was going to be with The Doctor forever! She screamed as Dream Rose let go, and fell into nothingness.

_The Valiant Child who will die in battle soon._


End file.
